Be Still My Beating Heart
by Laura1
Summary: Pick up where the episode 'I Will Remember You' left off, only Angel is still human and is back in Sunnydale.


# Be Still My Beating Heart

_Introduction _~ this fanfic picks up from where the episode of Angel 'I Will Remember You' leaves off, but assumes that Angel never turned back time and that he is still human (because, basically, that was a really annoying ending). But be warned, even though I am a confirmed Buffy/Angel shipper I am still of the belief that Angel's vampire status should have been restored – so don't expect them to live happily ever after.

_Disclaimer _~ the characters and premise have both been shamelessly stolen, but don't sue me coz I've got no money.

(The programme opens to a shot of the outside of Giles' house seen through the pouring rain. Inside Giles' all the gang are seated and Buffy enters through the front door, attracting their attention.)

BUFFY: _(Hesitantly)_ Hey guys.

WILLOW: Buffy! How are you? How did things go in LA?

BUFFY: Actually, they went better than you'd think.

WILLOW: Really? That's great. So, you mean you finally got over Angel.

BUFFY: Well…yes, but not in the way you mean.

(All look at her strangely, but then Angel pops his head around the door.)

ANGEL: Is it okay? I mean have you told them yet, because I'm not getting any drier out here. _(Comes in.)_

XANDER: _(Horrified)_ Who invited you in? _(Gets a look off Buffy)_ I mean… _(Pauses) _No, that is what I mean.

GILES: Wait a moment. Isn't light outside?

BUFFY: So, here's what I wanted to tell you. I'm not exactly sure how I can say this…

ANGEL: _(Interrupting) _Demon blood turned me human.

BUFFY: Like that, obviously.

WILLOW: Wow. So, you're actually, like, alive?

GILES: Gosh…um…yes…er…well.

XANDER: And I would like to second that.

ANYA: Couldn't he have turned into something more original?

(Spike makes a contemptuous noise from where he is tied up in the corner.)

SPIKE: Human! Could you have sunk any lower?

ANGEL: Well, I don't know. I could be incapacitated and tied to a chair in the home of my mortal enemy, watching cable.

SPIKE: Which was starting to get interesting before you lot came in being all noisy.

XANDER: _(Ignoring Spike)_ So, you two are, what? Back together? _(He gets looks off Anya and Angel)_ Because, I'm totally okay with that.

GILES: And you're sure that this…transformation… is permanent?

ANGEL: As sure as I can be.

BUFFY: I know that this is a shock for you guys.

ANGEL: It came as a pretty big surprise to me.

BUFFY: And I don't expect you all to be okay with it straight away.

WILLOW: No, no. We are. We're all happy for you. 

_(There is silence) _

WILLOW: _(Emphatically)_ _Aren't we_.

GILES: Oh yes, of course.

XANDER: Ecstatically happy.

ANYA: Whatever.

SPIKE: On second thoughts, maybe this is more interesting than cable.

CREDITS

(Angel and Buffy are together in her bed. The curtains are open and it is light outside but it is still raining.)

BUFFY: Maybe when this rain stops we can go to the beach, because I'm guessing sun bathing is a pretty novel activity for you.

ANGEL: Yeah, ironic isn't it? I can finally go out and enjoy the sunshine and it rains for four days straight.

BUFFY: Well it'll stop soon. Probably not before we have to rename the town 'Rainydale', though.

ANGEL: Never mind. I can think of worse places to be than stuck inside with you.

(They kiss.)

BUFFY: Speaking of which…

ANGEL: Well, I wasn't exactly planning on doing much speaking, but go on.

BUFFY: We should probably tone down the coupley stuff in front of Willow. She's still pretty upset over Oz leaving. 

ANGEL: That's okay. I've been practicing hiding how much in love I am with you for long enough now, I think I can manage it for a bit longer around Willow.

BUFFY: _(Smiling and kissing him.)_ She's not here now, so we can do all the coupley stuff we want.

ANGEL: Ah, but don't you have class to get to? _(Looks at his watch.)_

BUFFY: Yeah, but I can always skip it. _(Gets a disapproving look from Angel.)_ God, you are so old!

ANGEL: I wouldn't want you to start skipping classes because of me. Your mother might think I'm a corrupting influence on you.

BUFFY: I think you pretty much passed the point of being a corrupting influence when you tried to kill me and all my friends. _(There is no response from Angel)_ I meant that in a totally non-judgemental, in the past kind of a way.

ANGEL: Come on. Get dressed and I'll walk you to class.

BUFFY: _(Teasing)_ Can't I persuade you to live a little?

ANGEL: _(Kisses her) _That's what I thought I was trying to do.

(Angel and Buffy walk hand in hand down the corridor outside Professor Walsh's lecture hall. Before they get to the entrance of the lecture hall Buffy stops and turns to Angel.)

BUFFY: Last chance to get to spend the day with me.

ANGEL: _(Letting go of her hand)_ Go.

BUFFY: I'm just going to be thinking about you all the time I'm in there. It's not like I'm actually going to learn anything.

(Angel begins to steer her towards the door.)

BUFFY: I mean I never really learn anything from lectures anyway. I respond much better to one-on-one tuition. We could go to the library, get some books out, take them back to my room and you could coach me.

ANGEL: Sorry, but I don't know much about psychology.

BUFFY: Oh, but we're doing Freud, you'd like him – mind you knowing you, you've probably met him. He's very into Greek myths and all that historical stuff. And, oh yeah, there's always biopsychology. Parts of the brain, lots of Latin names. Um, like the hypo-thingy and the hippopotamus.

ANGEL: Hippocampus.

BUFFY: Yeah, that too. _(Looks at him) _I'm reaching now aren't I?

ANGEL: I'll meet you after class.

(Buffy is at the entrance to the lecture hall now and Riley sees her and comes over.)

RILEY: Hey, Buffy! Long time no see! I mean, did you have a nice Thanksgiving?

BUFFY: Yeah, it was in pretty typical Sunnydale style. You?

RILEY: It was good. Listen Buffy, I was just wondering whether you would, um, like to…

BUFFY: _(Interrupting him) _Riley.

RILEY: No, don't stop me now or I'll never say this.

BUFFY: Riley, there's someone I'd like you to meet.

(She indicates Angel, who Riley then notices for the first time.) 

BUFFY: Riley, this is Angel. Angel, Riley.

(Angel offers his hand and the two shake.)

BUFFY: (To Angel) Riley's the TA for Professor Walsh.

RILEY: (Looking very awkward) So, do you go to school here Angel?

ANGEL: No, I'm a little old to still be at college.

BUFFY: (Quickly) But he's not all that old!

(At this point there is an awkward silence, which Willow fortunately breaks by coming over.)

WILLOW: Buffy! I didn't exactly expect to see you in class today.

BUFFY: Well yeah, but Mr Responsibility here insisted that I come.

ANGEL: (To Buffy) You know that we agreed that if I was to come back to Sunnydale I wasn't going to get in the way of your new life.

(Willow senses the tension, so she distracts Riley.)

WILLOW: So, Riley. I had a question about that assignment.

RILEY: What assignment?

WILLOW: You know, the one you set. The one with all the words.

(She drags Riley away to the other side of the room.)

RILEY: (Looking over to where Buffy is now kissing goodbye to Angel) What did I do wrong? I left it too late didn't I? Missed my opportunity. I knew a girl as great as Buffy wouldn't go for a guy like me.

WILLOW: You didn't do anything wrong. You're just a victim of circumstances. Circumstances of a very unforeseen nature.

RILEY: In other words it's just my bad luck.

WILLOW: (Sadly) Yep. Seems to be a lot of it around at the moment.

(Later on Willow, Xander and Anya are round at Giles' trying to interrogate Spike about the commandoes.)

SPIKE: Listen I've told you everything I know. Now give me some blood.

GILES: You've hardly told us anything.

SPIKE: Well excuse me if the details of my amateur brain surgery are a little bit fuzzy. 

XANDER: Aha! How do you know it was amateur?

(All turn and give Xander an incredulous look and he shrugs.)

ANYA: I'm bored. Can't we do something more interesting?

SPIKE: Yeah, like talk about Angel being human. Now there's a turn-up for the books.

XANDER: How do we know he even is human? He could be just saying he is to get back together with Buffy.

ANYA: He was outside in the sunlight.

GILES: I felt his pulse.

WILLOW: He had sex with Buffy without going psycho.

SPIKE: (Contemptuously) He smells human.

XANDER: You call all that conclusive!

GILES: Even if he is human permanently then I'm not sure that him and Buffy should be rushing into a serious relationship straight away.

XANDER: Or at all.

ANYA: Hello! Girlfriend still in the room.

GILES: It's just that he's going to have a lot to deal with, starting a new life as a human and Buffy has other commitments.

WILLOW: Like college and saving the world.

XANDER: She's already starting to neglect her slaying duties; I mean she was supposed to be here dealing with him (indicates Spike).

ANYA: Yes, Xander and I had plans this afternoon. We were going to have sex.

GILES: A little too much information I'm afraid.

WILLOW: And Angel's put her through so much in the past, what's to say he won't hurt her again.

SPIKE: I thought you lot were supposed to be her friends. I think the girl deserves a bit of happiness.

(There is silence, as none of the gang can quite believe what they have just heard.)

SPIKE: (Finishing his sentence) Before I kill her.

GILES: I'm so glad you said that. I was beginning to think I'd accidentally stumbled into a parallel universe.

WILLOW: Yeah, it does seem a little like the natural order of things has been disturbed, what with Angel being human and Spike not being able to hurt anyone.

SPIKE: Hey, don't say that too loud woman, I don't want the whole world finding out.

GILES: And the constant rain.

XANDER: Yeah, you move to a place called Sunnydale and you do have certain expectations. 

(At this point Buffy walks in through the door.)

GILES: Ah, excellent. Buffy. We were just in the middle of interrogating Spike.

BUFFY: (Ignoring Giles' greeting) Have any of you seen Angel? He was supposed to meet me after class but he never showed.

(Willow and Xander exchange an 'I told you so' look.)

GILES: Maybe he got held up somewhere. Now Buffy, about Spike.

(But before Giles can finish what he is saying Angel walks in, again without knocking.)

GILES: I really am going to have to start locking that door.

BUFFY: (To Angel) There you are! You said you'd meet me. I waited for like half an hour.

ANGEL: I'm sorry I got held up.

GILES: There! What did I tell you? Now about Spike…

BUFFY: (Again totally ignoring Giles) I was worried about you. You could have been in trouble. For all I knew you were somewhere being attacked by demons and vampires.

ANGEL: In the middle of the day?

BUFFY: I hear some of them do overtime now. Anyway, that's not the point. I didn't know where you were and I was worried.

ANGEL: I can look after myself, Buffy. I have been doing it for the past 250 years. 

BUFFY: I know, but you're not a vampire now. You could get hurt. Killed even. And I wouldn't exactly be a very good girlfriend if I let that happen.

ANGEL: I'll be okay Buffy. (He moves closer to kiss her) And if anything does happen then I've always got you to protect me, haven't I?

SPIKE: So, the big bad ex-vampire needs his little girly to look after him now does he. Wait 'til they hear that one down the sewers.

ANGEL: I may not be a vampire anymore, but I'm sure I can still muster up enough strength to put a stake through the heart of a guy tied to a chair.

GILES: Would you two stop it please! We need to work out what our plan of action is going to be.

BUFFY: Pizza.

GILES: Pardon.

BUFFY: Or Chinese, whatever. But I vote that our next action should definitely be food related.

XANDER: Good plan. All in favour raise your hands.

(The hands of everybody except Giles and Spike go up.)

XANDER: Motion passed. Let's go get some take out.

GILES: But….

ANGEL: Don't worry we can discuss Spike while we're eating.

GILES: Then it seems we have a plan.

(All move towards the door.)

SPIKE: Hey, what about me? You're all going off to have a good meal and you're going to leave me here starving!

BUFFY: Maybe the hunger will help cure your amnesia. 

(All exit leaving Spike alone and tied to his chair.)

SPIKE: Right, that's it. You've messed with the wrong vampire.

(He manages to shuffle across the floor, still in his chair, over to where the phone is. He tries to knock the receiver out of its cradle with his head but has little success.)

SPIKE: Or, I could just use speakerphone. 

(Presses a button on the phone with his nose and then proceeds to dial a number also with his nose. Ringing is heard then the phone is picked up and a voice is heard.)

PHONE VOICE: Yes.

SPIKE: Alright mate. It's Spike here.

PHONE VOICE: Spike! Where've you been? I haven't seen you out feeding for ages.

SPIKE: Been a bit tied up that's all. I've been having a few problems with the slayer and her boyfriend and I thought you'd be just the person to find a way to deal with 'em.

(Scene is Buffy's room. It is the middle of the night, very dark and Buffy and Angel are asleep in bed. Angel awakes and sits up listening intensely. He then shakes Buffy's shoulder gently to wake her.)

ANGEL: (Whispering) Buffy, wake up.

BUFFY: (Sleepily) What is it?

ANGEL: Something's outside.

(Buffy is more awake now and she sits up. They both turn to look at the window, just as a huge and ferocious demon crashes in through the window accompanied by the loud sound of smashing glass. Buffy reacts quickly and attacks the demon, viciously kicking him. The demon sweeps her aside, flinging her across the room and into the opposite wall. It then goes straight for Angel who attempts a few punches and kicks at it but as he no longer has his vampire strength he is quickly overpowered and ends up in the stranglehold of the demon. Buffy picks up a chair and smashes it over the head of the demon, eager to attract its attention away from her lover. The demon turns and starts exchanging punches and kicks with her and the two seem to be evenly matched. Meanwhile, a weakened Angel looks around for a weapon and settles on a large shard of glass from the broken window. He comes up behind the demon that is still fighting with Buffy and using all his remaining strength plunges the glass into the demons back, right around where its heart should be.The demon shrieks in pain, gives up its fight against Buffy and jumps out of the window the way it came. Buffy and Angel stare after it in shocked silence for a few seconds then collapse into each other's arms.)

(Buffy is surveying the debris of her room when Willow walks in.)

WILLOW: So, I hear I missed all the excitement here last night.

BUFFY: Yeah, never a dull moment in the life of Buffy. Wherever I lead unspeakable evil is sure to follow.

WILLOW: This was a (lowers her voice) demon, then?

BUFFY: Yup, and a pretty ugly one at that. Angel's gone a researchin' and I'm stuck as clean-up girl. 

(She begins picking things up off the floor, while Willow sifts through the remains of her stuff.)

BUFFY: And, oh yeah, I will replace those CDs, I promise.

WILLOW: It's OK, no big. (She finds a framed picture of her and Oz in which the glass is smashed and looks at it sadly.)

BUFFY: I wouldn't mind except for, how do you go about claiming on the insurance for things like this? I mean, do you think it would count as an act of God?

(There is a soft knock on the open door and the girls both turn to see Riley standing there.)

RILEY: I was just passing, uh, I heard, um… are you both OK?

BUFFY: Fine. Just about anyway.

RILEY: Willow?

WILLOW: Oh, I wasn't here. I was staying with a friend.

BUFFY: You mean you have other friends?

WILLOW: Well, Xander.

RILEY: So, what happened here, anyway?

BUFFY: We had a break-in.

RILEY: In? Through a third floor window? That's some burglar you got yourself there.

BUFFY: (Trying to cover) Well, we are living in an increasingly violent society. There was a documentary on PBS, they said so. I blame the media, I mean all those documentaries on how violent we're becoming – the criminals must feel they have to try harder and harder to keep up. Um, I have to go.

(She grabs her coat and hurries away.)

RILEY: Is it me or is she acting even weirder than usual today?

(Buffy pops her head back around the door.)

BUFFY: (Expectantly) Willow?

WILLOW: (To Riley) Definitely weirder.

(Willow and Buffy, wet from the rain that is still falling, burst into Giles' house where he and Spike are having breakfast. Giles toast and marmalade and Spike a cup of blood in front of the TV.)

SPIKE: (Seeing Buffy enter and sounding disappointed.) Oh, so you're still alive then.

(Buffy is enraged and rushes over to Spike grabbing him around the throat.)

SPIKE: Hey, watch out you nearly spilled me blood!

BUFFY: (Threateningly) Oh, I'll spill blood in a minute and it won't be just from a cup either.

GILES: Whatever's the matter Buffy?

BUFFY: We were attacked last night. Me and Angel. By some demon that gets off on jumping through third floor windows. And you know those finely honed slayer instincts that you're always saying I should use more, well right at this moment they're telling me that he (shakes Spike then drops him disdainfully) had more than just a little to do with it.

GILES: Is this true?

SPIKE: Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies.

BUFFY: I knew it! Right that does it. I don't care what information you have on the commandoes I'm staking you right now!

GILES: Wait a minute Buffy. Don't be too hasty.

SPIKE: (Uncomfortably) Yeah, you heard the man. Patience is a virtue and all that crap.

GILES: If Spike somehow arranged this demon attack then maybe he can call it off and no harm done.

BUFFY: No harm done? We were nearly killed. My room looks like a bomb's hit it. There's glass everywhere and…and they make you pay for those windows you know.

SPIKE: Call it off? Do you know the trouble I've gone to? I had to call in half a dozen favours to get you killed. There's no way I can just turn round now and cancel the job, it'd look like I'd gone soft.

BUFFY: Somehow your reputation is not my major concern at the moment.

SPIKE: I don't know what the big deal is anyway. I mean you are the slayer you can handle a few pesky demons surely.

BUFFY: Right that's all it ever comes down to. I'm the slayer, the chosen one. That's all I'm supposed to do 24 hours a day is it. Forget sleeping. Forget…other…stuff. Just I slay, therefore, I am. Well I think I'm due a few personal days.

GILES: (Trying to break up the argument) So, Buffy what exactly happened with this demon?

BUFFY: It got away.

GILES: And a description possibly?

BUFFY: Um, about six foot tall, green skin and weird spiny bits sticking out of its face.

GILES: Willow could you? (He indicates a pile of books in the corner, which Willow brings over and he then starts looking through.)

GILES: Blue-green or yellow-green?

BUFFY: Yellow-green, definitely.

GILES: (Turning pages) And these 'weird spiny bits' as you call them were they long and pointed or short and stubby?

BUFFY: Pointy.

GILES: (Turning more pages) Aha, I think I've got it! If I'm correct the demon which attacked you last night was a…

(He is interrupted from finishing by the door opening and Angel striding in.)

ANGEL: A Cubrii demon. They're a particularly ruthless species of assassins. There's supposed to be a band of them lives just outside town. They sometimes kill for the hell of it but mainly they're hired assassins, which means we were probably the targets of a paid hit last night. These guys are professionals; they have a code of conduct, which means they never back out of a kill. (Grimly) So, we can probably expect a repeat performance tonight only this time they'll be looking to finish the job.

(Angel then notices Giles' injured look.)

ANGEL: I'm sorry; you were going to say something.

GILES: No, it's okay. You just about covered it all, anyway.

WILLOW: The question is what are you going to about it?

(All turn and look at Spike expectantly.)

SPIKE: Well you heard what the bloke said. These are demons of honour. I can't just say sorry mates I want to cancel that horrible death I ordered, oh but you can keep the deposit. This is hiring an evil contract killer we're talking about, not booking a bloody holiday! 

ANGEL: He's right there's no way the Cubrii demons are just going to give up know. We're going to have to fight them.

BUFFY: We? Oh no, you're not coming along. It's too dangerous I don't want you getting hurt.

ANGEL: Yeah, or I could just stay at home and be a sitting target.

BUFFY: Pick me up at eight?

WILLOW: Yeah, Buffy that's great but don't you have a psych paper to finish tonight?

BUFFY: Go to class. Do your homework. What are you two my parents or something? I hate to tell you this but if I die to night then that would make this whole college thing pretty much academic.

SPIKE: I may be missing the point here but is college supposed to be…

BUFFY, WILLOW, GILES & ANGEL: Shut up!

(It is night and Angel and Buffy are patrolling the cemetery. It is still raining heavily, so they both carry umbrellas.)

BUFFY: Demons are so predictable. They're always slimy and ugly. They all love to hang out in cemeteries. And they have, like, two courses of action. Ending the world or killing the slayer. End the world. Kill the slayer. End the world. Kill the slayer. I mean can't they ever take in a show or go roller-blading, or just do something that doesn't involve my imminent death. 

ANGEL: I hate to say this but if demons were into theatre or sports instead of apocalypse and killing, then they wouldn't really be very demonic.

BUFFY: But, I don't get it, why would anyone want to end the world, anyway? That's gotta be pretty much a suicide mission.

ANGEL: Well, speaking as someone who has attempted to end the world it does have a certain kind of cache about it. Whoever, is first to do it will have achieved a major coup.

BUFFY: Yeah, so you can turn to all your demon buddies in hell and say "You know the guy who ended your nice cosy existence on earth and sent you here? Well that was me".

(Buffy notices Angel smiling at her and stops talking.)

BUFFY: What?

ANGEL: You're cute when you get all philosophical.

BUFFY: (Smiling back and leaning in for a kiss) Oh yes?

(However, before they can kiss an arrow from a crossbow shoots towards them narrowly missing hitting Angel in the back. Buffy's reactions are as quick as ever, though, and she catches the arrow as it passes her.)

BUFFY: I'm even cuter when I'm kicking demon ass, though.

(She plants a brief kiss on Angel's lips then throws the arrow like a dart, straight into the eye of the demon which fired it. The demon gives a grunt of pain, throws aside its crossbow, pulls the arrow out of its eye then begins to advance towards Buffy and Angel.)

ANGEL: (Indicating to Buffy) Over there.

(Buffy turns to look where he is pointing and sees two more demons heading towards them.)

BUFFY: I'll take those two. Are you okay dealing with Cyclops over there?

ANGEL: (Pulling out a large knife) I think I can manage.

(Buffy folds up her umbrella and brandishes it as a weapon. As one of the demons reaches her she hits it around the face with the umbrella then delivers a few vicious kicks to its stomach. As this demon staggers backwards under the force of Buffy's kicks she spins around to see another demon just behind her poised to attack. This demon she impales on the spike on the end of her umbrella then pushes it to the ground, turning again to fight the first demon. Meanwhile, Angel approaches the now one-eyed demon on its blind side, which gives him the chance to plunge his knife into the demon's side. The demon turns so that he can see Angel then lunges forward in attack. It attempts to grab Angel by the throat and nearly succeeds but Angel uses his folded up umbrella as a weapon to ward it off. Angel then hits upon the same idea as Buffy regarding the spike on the end of the umbrella, but he pokes it in the demon's one remaining eye, thus totally blinding it. While the demon is clutching its eyes and wondering around blindly, Angel reclaims his knife and finishes off the creature by slitting its throat. Buffy, on the other hand, is not doing nearly so well. She is still fighting in hand-to-hand combat with one demon when the other, which she impaled, recovers and attacks her from behind. She turns again, this time bringing her leg around up high to deliver a vicious kick to the demons head. This knocks the demon to the floor whereupon she jumps down on top of it and snaps his neck. She has forgotten the third demon, though, and it now stands over her and then grabs her shoulder pinning her to the floor. Angel sees this and rushes over to help but he has been hurt in the demon attack and cannot move too quickly because of the pain. By the time he reaches Buffy the demon has already ripped open her stomach and chest and left her for dead. Angel's emotion at seeing what the demon has done to his love gives him a superhuman strength and he summons up all his pain and rage to attack the final demon. He kicks the demon in the groin then grabs it by the throat and chokes it to death. The demon struggles at first, slashing Angel in the ribs in the process but Angel is too intent on killing the demon to even notice, Finally it drops to the floor, dead. Angel drops to his knees by Buffy's side and leans over her to feel for a pulse. Finding none he drops his head to her chest and begins to weep. He then lifts his head, brushes Buffy's hair off her face and speaks to her softly.)

ANGEL: It's not fair. I'd give anything to let you live. I love you.

(He leans over the body of his love and kisses her softly. As he does so some of the blood from his wounds mixes with the blood from hers. During the kiss a light passes from Angel's body into Buffy's and Angel convulses, clutching his chest. He struggles to breathe then collapses on the ground next to Buffy his hand still entwined with hers, blood from both their bodies mixing with the rain and washing away.)

(Buffy is lying in a hospital bed in a darkened room. She is very pale and hooked up to several drips and lots of instruments but otherwise is quite alive. Her eyes flicker then open and her gaze turns to the side. The camera pans out and we see Angel sitting by the bed, holding her hand.)

BUFFY: (Weakly) What happened?

ANGEL: You're in hospital, but you're going to be okay. Can you remember anything?

BUFFY: Demons…and…and…lots of rain.

ANGEL: Well, don't worry the sun's come out now.

BUFFY: Open the curtains, then. I want to see it.

ANGEL: (Looking away) I can't.

BUFFY: What do you mean, you can't?

ANGEL: The sunlight…I… (He cannot finish but he doesn't have to, as Buffy gets to implication and starts to cry.)

BUFFY: No. It's not true. You're not a vampire again, you can't be.

ANGEL: I'm sorry.

BUFFY: But how? How could this happen?

ANGEL: When the demons attacked last night one of them succeeded in killing you. I must still have some of that regenerating demon's blood in my system because when some of my blood mixed with yours it regenerated you.The blood must have been so dilute, though, that it couldn't give you life without taking mine.

BUFFY: But, I don't understand. How come you're a vampire again and not…

ANGEL: Dead? I don't understand it either. It must just be fate balancing itself out. You weren't meant to die but I wasn't meant to live either. We've just been brought back to where we started.

BUFFY: But, it's not fair.

ANGEL: (Sadly) I know.

BUFFY: (Anger and hurt flashing in her eyes) You're going to leave me again aren't you?

ANGEL: I have to.

BUFFY: Why?

ANGEL: For the same reasons as before. Nothing's changed.

BUFFY: Everything's changed. You were alive. Your heart was beating.

ANGEL: And now it's not. 

BUFFY: (Crying much harder now) You can't just go. I love you.

ANGEL: (Holding her hand tightly) I love you too. I'll always love you. For eternity. And that's why I have to leave.

(He lets go of her hand, kisses her on the forehead and walks out of the room, tears pricking at his eyes. Buffy gazes after him from her bed, utterly distraught.)

(Later on Buffy is sitting up in bed, a book open on her lap that she is ignoring completely. There is a soft tap on the door followed by the entrance of Xander, Giles and Willow.)

WILLOW: Can we come in?

BUFFY: (Making a half hearted attempt at jest) It's usually customary to ask that before you barge into a person's room, but sure.

WILLOW: We brought chocolate.

XANDER: It's restorative.

GILES: (Awkwardly) I wasn't sure, um, exactly what the, er, protocol was in these sorts of situations, so I, ah, um, brought you these.

(He produces a large bunch of flowers, which he lays down on Buffy's bedside table.)

BUFFY: (Touched) Thanks guys.

(There is an awkward silence, as nobody knows what to say next. Willow begins drop silent hints that Xander and Giles should leave, indicating towards the door with her head.)

XANDER: Are you OK there, Will?

(Willow looks exasperated but Giles has got the hint.)

GILES: Well, um, we don't want to keep you up, so we'd better go.

(He starts to steer Xander towards the door.)

XANDER: Oh! Oh right! Yeah, actually I've got to go to work. Those burgers aren't gonna flip themselves you know.

(They both exit, leaving Willow sitting by the bed.)

WILLOW: So, are you okay?

BUFFY: (Struggling not to cry) He left me again.

WILLOW: I know.

BUFFY: What am I going to do?

WILLOW: What ever you can do to make it through the pain. (Pauses) He had good reason for leaving you know.

BUFFY: I know.

WILLOW: Doesn't make it any easier, though, does it?

(Buffy shakes her head.)

WILLOW: Do you want me to open the curtains, let some light in here?

BUFFY: No thanks. I don't think I could face the sun right now.

(Willow nods in understanding.)

BUFFY: Maybe soon, though. I just need a little time.

THE END


End file.
